This disclosure relates to a heat exchanger, which may be a water boiler, including a waste heat recovery feature.
Heat exchangers are known to intake relatively cool water, and to heat that water using a variety of techniques. The heated water, which could be water vapor, may be used to heat potable water for in-home use, or to heat swimming pools, etc.